


how the night ends

by sunshine_16



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_16/pseuds/sunshine_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me and my best friend wrote this together so sorry if its bad</p>
    </blockquote>





	how the night ends

**Author's Note:**

> me and my best friend wrote this together so sorry if its bad

Gerard keeled in front of frank with his head bowed down.  
“Are you going to disobey again slut” whispered frank harshly. Gerard looked up whimpering and shook his head”no sir”he said.frank grabbed gees hair and forced himself into Gerard mouth.not giving him time to adjust he started thrusting quick and hard into gees mouth moaning at the choking sounds he was making.frank finally pulled out as he didn't want to cum in his mouth but in his ass.he shoved Gerard on the bed not caring who heard and as he slowly started to push in mikey walked in.”hey mikey want to join” mikey seemed to think about it but started to strip of and as soon as he did he shoved his dick into Gerard's already abused mouth red swollen lips stretched around it as he started to work his touch mikey let out a low moan”fuck gee your mouth”Gerard moaned in response and that's all it took for frank to snap out of it he shoved his dick up Gerard's ass and he screamed out the best he could with his brother dick in mouth.it wasn't long before they all let go.”we should do that again”frank said in a breathy voice.”have you learnt your lesson then slut”said mikey. all Gerard could do was nod as his throat was a wreck and he couldn't even sit down properly as his ass was all bruised frank and mikey looked at each other and smirked.that how ray found them later on cuddled together in a mess.


End file.
